


Okay, I'm Into It

by shockdrahgon



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockdrahgon/pseuds/shockdrahgon
Summary: The trip back to save the tribe had to have taken several days. This is my take on that trip. How did Jemilla and Zazzalil get close enough for Jamilla to trust Zazzalil against Snarl and ask her to marry her.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Firebringer or Team StarKid. If I did it would always have been this gay. Also, I am not a writer. I have never been very good at it. However, I need some Jemilla/Zazzalil fanfic and it isn't coming in fast enough. This is primarily for me so if you don't like it don't read it.

_“Hey, thanks for giving up all your husbands and wives”_

_“It’s okay, I’ve gotta new wife now”_

_“Wait you are going to hold me to that?” asked Zazzalil._

_“Uh… ya.” was Jemilla’s only response._

_After a pause, Zazz replied, “Okay I'm into it.”_

* * *

  
Then they were off, headed the several days travel back to the tribe. They could only hope that when they returned their tribe hadn't found Snarls cave before them or at least that some of them had survived. So with determination, they jogged the first half hour in silence. It was right around that point that Zazzalil started thinking, about her marriage proposition, Jemilla’s husbands and wives and her children. _Holy Duck, her children!_

Zazzalil abruptly stopped jogging. Jemilla senses Zazzalil’s stop and turns to see why she quit jogging, “Zazz we have a long way to go. What are you doing?”

Zazzalil’s visibility shrinks into herself as she starts to ask, “Um Jemilla... those children were they your children or that tribe's,” Zazzalil continues.

Jemilla’s visibly shaken as she replies, “They are my children,” Zazz’s face falls seeing how affected Jemilla is, “And the tribes. They don’t parent the way we do. They believe it takes a tribe to raise a child.”

Zazzalil takes Jemilla’s hand, “I really am a shit head. You have kids and I took you away to save our tribe. You should go back. It’ll be no harm no… I don't even know what. But those kids need you. I’m sorry Jemilla.”

Jemilla’s tears were apparent on her face when she replied. “Zazz, you are impulsive and chaotic but you are my family, my tribe, we grew up to stories of Molag the Great and Terrible War Lord together. My children won't be alone, the whole tribe will raise them. But our tribe is pretty much fucked if we don't get back to save their crazy asses. Come on let’s go, cause we are in this together!”

With that Jemilla wipes her tears and starts moving again. They continue in quiet, both thinking of the past years they spent apart until it starts to get dark. With the sun setting and no fire they are forced to stop for the night. They look around and find a small cave that is relatively dry. It looks to be some old animal den. As they sit down to wait out the darkness they hear a growl.

“What was that,” Jemilla whispers quietly. 

With a snicker, Zazzalil replies, “My stomach. I haven’t eaten since before Clark found me wandering.

“Oh,” Jemilla replies, “So now would be a good time to mention that Claire made us some travel rations.”  

Jemilla pulls out a bag of food and they eat in silence, hands occasionally brushing as they reach for nuts and berries, until Jemilla breaks it, “So tell me about what happened with the tribe.”

In the darkness, a swallowing sound is heard before a reply comes, “At first it was amazing. We had delicious mammoth meat and warm fires. We lived outside of the cave by a watering hole. We built huts and slept under the stars. It was beautiful and no animals could touch us. No one spent all day gathering too little food to feed everyone and we all had fun singing and dancing. Then little things started to go wrong and the tribe would miss you and your ability to fix problems. They would say that you wouldn’t let bad things happen. Keeri kept crying when we set mammoths on fire. The meat went bad and poisoned the watering hole. We killed all of the mammoths and Ducker set his head on fire and burned down all of the huts. When the fire burned out we were all in darkness. Then this outsider named Grunt got taken by Snarl. Emberle likes him and they all left me to go save him. Even Keeri…” At that, Zazzalil’s voice hitched like she was about to cry.

“Hey,” Jemilla started grabbing Zazzalil’s hand, “Being a leader is hard. I know I asked Molag for help all the time. We will do better this time, this time we will do it together.”

“But what if they don’t want us back,” Zazzalil asks.

“Then we will figure it out together,” was Jemilla’s reply. Then she put her bag of food to the side and scooted closer to Zazzalil. “We should get some sleep.” 

In the darkness, Zazzalil felt Jemilla lay down close to her but not close enough to be touching. Her heartbeat picked up as she laid down beside her. Laying on her back, her hand just out of reach of Jemilla’s.  As she laid there her thoughts were running crazy: “ _What is going on with me? This is Jemilla. I envied her for so long and then she was gone. But she has always been beautiful and now she seems more supportive and willing to listen. She was never like that. Maybe the last couple of years has changed her… Maybe I could be her wife._ ”

With that thought Zazzalil took Jemilla’s hand in hers not knowing that Jemilla was feeling just as anxious: “ _Zazzalil offered to be my wife but then she didn’t seem to mean it. I shouldn’t push it. I should just lay here and if she’s into it then she will come to me. Yeah, that’s right. I’ll just give her time…”_ Zazz takes her hand… “ _Holy Duck! I mean… oh, nevermind one crisis at a time! Fuck, okay stay cool it’s just Zazz, but, it’s Zazzalil and she seems so tired and dejected. I mean having not been trained to lead the tribe it had to have been so hard on her. Her hand is so soft… I wonder if the rest of her is soft? Wait what?”_

It's with confusing thoughts that they both fall asleep that night. When Jemilla wakes up as dawn is about to break she is no longer holding Zazzalil’s hand. She is holding Zazzalil or more accurately spooning her from behind. Her arms wrapped around her as if to protect her from the fears that the night and darkness bring. “ _Well so much for letting her come to me,”_ was Jemilla’s first thought followed quickly by, “ _Maybe I should just see how this plays out.”_

With that, she pretended to be asleep. It was easy to tell when Zazzalil had woken up. The soft snores that brought back thoughts of their younger years in the cave stopped. She felt Zazzalil’s body move as to stretch then tense realizing that she wasn’t alone. A few moments passed and Jemilla could almost hear the gears in Zazzalil’s brain churning. Then the unexpected happened, Zazzalil rolled over in her arms to face her.

Tracing her hand across Jemilla’s face she whispered, “Jemilla it’s time to wake up. We have to go.”

_“What the hell is this,”_ Jemilla thought. _“What do I do? Why is she being so nice?”_ Then she opened her eyes. “Zazzalil,” the girls name becoming a question.

“You are the one holding me,” Zazz smiled. “But it was nice to wake up to someone. With the tribe being so angry with me, with Keeri being so angry and leaving. I just, well, I haven’t woken up warm or feeling safe for a while. So thank you.” With that, she placed a quick kiss on the corner on Jemilla’s mouth before getting up.

Jemilla smiled getting up herself. “Well, we better eat before we leave. It will be bright enough to travel soon.” And so they ate in silence occasionally catching the other watching them before quickly looking away. Something felt different between them. They had changed with the time spent apart.

“Come on Zazz,” Jemilla said grabbing the other girl's hand. “We need to find rocks and sticks to make spears and we need to get back to our tribe. I think it is bright enough for it to be safe to travel…” She paused and looked down at their hands intertwined. “What do you think?”

Zazzalil searched Jemilla’s face, glanced at their hands, then back to her face. “You are right, let’s go.”

They spent the day traveling looking for supplies to make spears. Only stopping for water or when they found food or spear supplies. They spent the time talking about what had happened to the two of them during their time apart. Jemilla talking about how Clark had found her wandering and alone and how she managed to become a mother of twins. Zazzalil talking about how she found Emberly making different tastes with the Mammoth meat by adding new ingredients and encouraged her to do it for the rest of the tribe and how Schwoopsie was trying to find a new joke. By the end of the day, they had everything they needed so they found a cave before sunset.

Zazzalil was making the first spear when she noticed Jemilla watching intently. “Jemilla, do you want to make one,” she asked.

“Zazz,” Jemilla looked unsure as she spoke, “I don’t know if I should. Yours are so strong. You make them so well.” 

“Babe,” Zazzalil rolled her eyes, “I can teach you how. It’s easy.” Her eyes widened realizing what she had called her once leader.

Jemilla had a devilish smile as she sauntered over to Zazzalil, one eyebrow raised, as she questioned, “Babe?”

“Well, I mean... I am,” Zazz started to ramble face flushing as red as the sunset. “It’s just…” She was cut off with Jemilla’s hand brushing her face.

“I like it,” was Jemilla’s reply. “I like it a lot actually.” She dropped her hand. It was her turn to blush. Changing the subject, “So teach me how to make this spear.”

That night as they lay down to go to sleep Jemilla laid on her back again hoping to get to hold Zazzalil’s hand again. But for Zazz there was no hesitation, she laid down with her head on Jemilla’s chest, in her arms. Jemilla’s body went rigid so Zazzalil raised her head to look her in the eyes _(even if it was dark in the cave she could kind of tell where her face was)_ and asked, “Is this okay?”

Jemilla smiled when she replied, “Ya babe.” Then she leaned in to kiss the side of Zazzalil’s mouth. However, Zazz had different plans and moved at the last minute. Jemilla’s eyes and smile widened when she realized she had kissed Zazzalil fully on the mouth. Her shock only lasted for a moment before she went back to kiss Zazzalil again, this time on purpose. It held all the feelings that she could quite wrap her mind around feeling for Zazzalil of all people. It was soft and lingering. When she pulled away she whispered, “Goodnight Zazzalil.” Before laying back down to go to sleep.


	2. The Trip

With the spears made and it light enough to travel, the two women took off again the next morning. They knew they had at least a day or more of travel ahead of them before they reached the tribe's possible location. Then, they had to try to find Snarl’s cave. (not that the idea of finding his cave sounded in any way like a good idea) Their problems got worse midday when they realized that they were getting hungry but had eaten the last of the rations the previous evening. Both hungry but knowing they didn’t have time to stop and actively look for food they kept traveling. The spears were getting heavy and so were their hearts, worrying about what they would find when they reached their destination.

Zazzalil stopped walking and faced the other woman, “Jemilla, I think we need to…”

“Not now Zazz,” she was interrupted by Jemilla throwing her fist in the air like she was giving an order.

“Hey,” Zazzalil’s snapped back. “I was just…”

She was stopped again by Jemilla, “Seriously, we have to hurry. We don’t know where the tribe is or if they are still even alive!”

Zazzalil yelled back, “Do you think I don’t know that? That I somehow forgot what we are doing? I may not always think everything through but I am not stupid Jemilla!”

Zazzalil looked frustrated and a little hurt. After a pause, Jemilla replied, “Shit.” She rubbed her face visibly deflating, “You are right. I’m sorry, I am sorry I snapped at you. I just… I am worried and hungry and I took it out on you.”

“I know,” Zazzalil replied pulling Jemilla into her arms, “We both are but I promise I am not the enemy. We need to find something to eat. These spears will only work if we have the strength to use them and I don’t know about you but I haven’t spent full days jogging since we were kids. It is taking too much energy to get back. We won't have enough to save our tribe if we don’t take care of ourselves first.”

Jemilla just nodded and rested her forehead on Zazzalil’s. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths. “Thank you,” was her whispered response.

Zazzalil pulled back from their embrace with a smirk. “For calling you on your bullshit,” she leaned in and placed a swift kiss on Jemilla, “Anytime.”

Jemilla smiled, “Oh Zazzalil,” she sighs, “what am I going to do with you?” Then, changing gears, “You thought we could use spears to kill animals right? So, why don’t we try that along the way? That way we aren’t stopping but we still are looking for food? What do you think,” she rapid fire asked questions looking hopeful.

“It could work but I think we need to slow down a little,” Zazzalil replied. “Without food, we shouldn’t be pushing ourselves this hard.”

“Okay,” Jemilla nodded, “Then, we will walk.” After a pause, “Quickly, we will walk quickly.”

With the decision made they continued on at their slower pace. Not having food made the day go slower and they didn’t get as nearly as far walking instead of running. However, they did manage to find a raspberry bush to harvest berries from. By dusk, they still hadn’t found any more food and they couldn’t find any good caves to sleep in that wouldn’t be some horrible creature like Snarl’s home.

Jemilla could see the panic in Zazzalil’s eyes as they kept looking for a safe place to sleep. “What are we going to do Jemilla,” Zazzalil asked, “without fire, we aren’t safe outside and the darkness will come soon!”

Jemilla wasn’t sure what to do either but she knew that the moon would be large in the sky tonight making it a little easier to see. “Babe,” Jemilla grabbed Zazzalil’s hand, “Do you trust me?”

Zazzalil looked worried but still replied, “Yes.”

“We have your spears right,” Jemilla asked. When Zazz nodded she continued, “And the moon will be big in the sky tonight.” Another nod. “Then we will sleep here. We can take turns being awake. If something like Snarl comes out we can kill it with the spears. We can protect each other.”

Zazzalil didn’t look convinced, “Are you sure we can do this?”

Jemilla straightened her back and nodded. A determination taking over her persona like she was the Peacemaker again. “I am, I can protect you,” a pause, “and I trust you to protect me Zazzalil.”

“Who sleeps first then,” Zazzalil asks smiling.

“You do,” Jemilla replies.

With the decision made Zazzalil lays down to sleep. After a few minutes, her tell-tale soft snoring is heard. Jemilla stays awake for an hour, then another with no incident. Just when Jemilla feels like she is about to fall asleep herself, she hears it, a crack of a branch, then another. She gets up into a crouch. Her spear at the ready. Not daring to make a sound she sits there unmoving. Then she sees it, a dark moving shape in the night. As it circles them getting closer and closer, Jemilla swears her heart is beating out of her chest. She slowly reaches out to shake Zazzalil awake keeping her eyes on the creature. It was getting closer but was too far away to tell what it was. “Zazzalil,” she whispers, “Don’t move. Something’s out there.”

Zazzalil opens her eyes, “What do I do,” she whispers back.

The creature was close enough to see now, a leopard, and it was stalking ever closer to them. “Just don’t move,” Jemilla replied. “If it gets past me then run, it will be too busy eating me to notice.”

“No, I can’t do that” Zazzalil exclaimed, flinching when she realized too late that she hadn’t whispered. The leopard pounced towards Jemilla. Zazzalil pushed herself up to try to save the other woman but she was too late. Jemilla maneuvered the spear so it was pointed towards the leopard with the stick end pushed into the ground. The leopard impaled itself on the spear. It roared in pain. Jemilla stood there shocked at what she had done. While Zazzalil flung herself at Jemilla, shaking in relief.

“You fucking asshole,” Zazzalil yelled, “What the hell do you think you were doing?”

Jemilla glanced at the dying leopard bleeding out on the ground in front of them. “I was protecting you,” she replied holding onto Zazzalil.

Zazzalil just shook her head and pushed even deeper into the embrace. “Jemilla you can’t do stuff like that. We are supposed to be in this together.”

Jemilla pulled back to look Zazzalil in the eyes. “I’m okay. We are both okay. I did what I had to protect you. Plus now we have food.”

They pulled out the spear and tried some of the leopard meat. “Ick,” Zazzalil complained. “This is worse than some of the food Emberley brings us. It doesn’t taste like the mammoth did.”’

“I wonder why, ” Jemilla asked. “Maybe it is the fire that makes it taste better or it could be that animals that eat other animals don’t taste good?”

Zazzalil shrugged, “I don’t know we will have to try to figure that out later. But you should get some sleep. I will keep an eye out for danger.” With that Jemilla laid down to sleep. Zazzalil sat down and placed her head in her lap not wanting to be too far away from her after thinking she had lost her. “Sleep well Jemilla.”

The night passed without any further incident. When they awoke the next morning, they knew today would be the day that they would reach the tribe, dead, or alive. They traveled through the morning spears in hand. Stopping only occasionally for water or a quick rest. The sun was at its highest when they stopped to rest once more. Zazzalil noticed that Jemilla had been quieter today. Not distant, just not as talkative as she had been the last couple of days. That’s why when she did talk Zazzalil listened. “Zazzalil,” Jemilla started pulling Zazzalil towards her. “I know that we don’t always see eye to eye but I think we have been doing better. I feel like we have found a reason to want to compromise.” Jemilla kneeled down wanting to show how willing she was to work with Zazzalil not to be above her in any way. “I want to promise you…”

She was cut off by the sound of a bone-chilling scream. “Jemilla,” Zazzalil exclaimed helping her up. “We have to go, we have to save our tribe!”

 


	3. Killing Snarl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A good chunk of this is Starkid dialogue. I am using it for fan fiction purposes. It is used with love and respect. 
> 
> Also thank you to the kind people leaving kudos and comments. I read the chapters and feel like its not up to my standards. I want to stop writing and I get an email saying someone else liked it and it keeps me writing. So thank you.

The women run towards where the sound emanated. When they get to a cave they run in. “We’re here to help,” Zazz screams trying to draw Snarls attention towards herself and away from the tribe.

 

“What’s your fucking problem,” exclaims Emberley.

 

“What,” Zazz asks confused. 

 

“We were almost out the door and you woke up Snarl,” was the scared response. 

 

“Great, now I feel like a fucking idiot,” Zazzalil replies.  _ Way to fuck up the rescue before it even begins,  _ Zazzaili thinks _. _

 

Jemilla puts her hand on Zazzalil’s shoulder wanting to help support her.  _ Come on guys she is here to help,  _ Jemilla thinks.  _ She came to get me and she wants to save you.  _

 

“You are a fucking idiot,” the tribe yells back.

 

Zazzilil’s face falls and Jemilla can’t hold her tongue any longer, “Hey!”

 

But Emberley interrupts her before she can begin, “We don’t even need you right now, we had a plan the whole time. Someone hand me the fire.” 

 

“Babe,” Jemilla asks, “I thought you said they ran out of fire.”

 

“Babe it's a rock covered in shit its a bad plan,” Zazz responds thinking,  _ I can't believe they are actually going to be this stupid. They are risking their lives!  _

 

Emberley walks towards Snarl trying to scare him away with the painting. But the big cat is not fooled by the rock. He lunges for Emberley. She screams and Zazzalil’s heart skips a beat. “Zazzalil,” Emberley yells, “Jemilla, Please help! Please!

 

_ Oh Duck! What are we going to do? He is going to kill us all. I am being just as stupid with these spears as they were with that rock,  _ Zazzalil’s mind races. 

 

“Ahhhhh! He’s gonna eat us,” Tiblyn wailed.

 

_ I can't do this,  _ Zazzalil continues to berate herself internally,  _ I'm not there leader Jemilla is.  _

 

Jemilla jumps forward taking action, “No He’s not!” She points her spear toward Snarl, “Everyone stay behind me!”

 

_ Oh thank fuck,  _ Zazzalil thinks,  _ Jemilla killed the leopard she can do this too! _

 

“Alright, you heard her gang,” Zazzalil yells, “We’ll stay back here. Good luck, Jemilla.”  _ Be careful! I can't lose you. The spear will work again. _ “Moment of truth.”

 

_ What is she thinking! I can't do this without her,  _ Jemilla panics. 

 

“Uh, What the fuck,” Jemilla questions. “Get your ass over here! If we’re going to do this we’re gonna do it together.”

 

“Okay,”  _ Duh, of course you have to do this together. “ _ alright,”  _ We need a plan.  _ “alright”  _ Here’s what we are going to do. _ Zazzalil replies, “I’ll stab him in one eye and then you stab him in the other and then we’ll kind of, stir his brains around, like this.” She makes a stirring motion with the spear. “Got it?” 

 

_ We can do this,  _ Zazzalil pumps herself up. 

 

Jemilla mimics the motion, “Got it.”

 

Then they run at Snarl screaming. But both girls are so afraid that they run right past him and straight into the cave wall. That is when the spearhead hits the wall it causes a spark.

 

_ What the fuck was that,  _ Zazzalil thinks. “Did you see that?”

 

“Yeah Snarl hit his head,” Jemilla replies.  _ We can get away and the tribe will be safe. How did we get this lucky,  _ she wonders. “Quick, let’s scatter! He can’t catch both of us!”

 

_ Wait!  _ “No,” Zazzalil explains, “No I mean that spark upon the wall. It was kind of like a tiny fire.” She turns to face Jemilla. “Give me your spear head! I have an idea.” 

 

“What,” Jemilla cried out in disbelief, “Are you nuts? These are our only line of defense!”  _ She must have hit her head,  _ she postulates,  _ I need to get her out of here.  _

 

Zazzalil grabs Jemilla’s arm entreating her to understand, “Trust me.”  _ Please Jemilla I can do this. Let me protect you this time! _

 

With one more look at Snarl, Jemilla yanks off the spear head and gives it to Zazzalil.  _ I do trust you. Please don't let it get us killed,  _ Jemilla prays. 

 

Zazzalil kneels down and starts hitting the spearheads together,  _ Come on, Come on, work make a fire, _ Zazzili chants in her head. Jemilla leans over to watch her work.  _ Come on, come on, the tribe is counting on you. Jemilla is counting on you.  _ The spearheads clack together over and over.  _ Work damn it! T _ hen a spark, a whoosh and then fire! 

 

Zazzalil grabs two sticks and lights them on fire. They run at Snarl with a loud war cry and try to set him on fire. It takes time but working together they succeed on burning him alive. 

 

“You did it,” Jemilla exclaims pride evident in her voice, “You figured out how to make fire!”

 

Giggling Zazzalil and Jemilla jump into an embrace. Right when they lean into kiss the rest of the tribe runs up unknowingly interrupting them. “And we burned another big beautiful animal to death,” Zazzalil shouts. 

 

“Oh,” Jemilla sighs with relief, “We have fire again. And you know, holding it in front of me, I can see that it's actually pretty cool.” 

 

“Yeah but now that we have seen how this cool new technology can, ‘burn’ us,” Zazzalil jokes. “We should probably be careful with it.”

 

_ I am so fucking proud of her,  _ Jemilla thinks. “Damn, Zazz, you sound like a real drag,” she jokes. 

 

There is a shift in the air and the celebratory mood seems to change. That is when the tribe hears, “You have done well humans…” 

  
  



	4. After Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I stressed over trying to get this chapter right. I wanted it to be special. I finally just have to give it up and hope it portrays what I wanted. I hope you like it and that I did the scene justice.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

“You have done well humans…” Chorn revealed herself to be an alien from another galaxy. She told the tribe she was the one who helped Zazzalil discover fire. She gave Grunt his arm back and gifted the tribe with her vast alien knowledge before she left the planet never to be seen again. Jemilla was the first to come out of the trance-like state of gaining the knowledge. Then slowly they all came out of it. Collectively, they all knew that there was a lot to do to make progress for the human race. They also knew that they wouldn’t remember the information they were given forever. It was now their jobs to make sure that the lessons of balance, responsibility and a thirst for truth were not forgotten.

“Hey everyone,” Jemilla announces getting the tribe attention. “I know we just went through a crazy experience, but we need to get focused and to work if we are to use this gift Chorn gave us. But before we get started I wanted to tell you all how glad I am to be back here with our tribe. It's thanks to Zazzalil that I came back.” With that, she glances at the girl and smiles her mind shifting gears away from her tribe and on Zazzalil. _Oh, Zazzalil, you have become an incredible leader what am I to do with you?_ She shakes her head; there would be time for that later right now she needed to get the tribe focused. “We need to split into groups. Smelly-balls, Ducker, and Tiblyn you are the strongest so you should start working on new huts as soon as possible.”

“Actually,” Ducker interrupts, “I believe that I saw a giant temple built to please the Almighty Duck. So it shall be my duty…” 

“No,” Zazzalil stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No one saw that. Just listen to Jemilla. She knows what she is doing.”

Jemilla smiled at her before continuing, “Emberly, you and Keeri should focus on collecting and preserving food. We don’t want it to go bad as quick as last time. Schwoopsie, we need someone to help with writing down all the knowledge we have gained. You and Grunt talk to everyone and write down what they remember.” As the groups started dispersing that left only Zazzalil and Jemilla standing there.

“You’re the leader again,” Zazzalil smiles stepping close to the other woman, “So what's my job Jemilla?”

Jemilla blushes, “I thought that would be obvious. You are an inventor. You were one before Chorn; now you just have more ideas to work with. How else are we going to get new discoveries?”

“I can work with that,” Zazzalil replies. “But about Ducker…” Zazzalil pauses half expecting to be interrupted mid-sentence. When she is instead met with a smile she continues, “I think that having him and Schwoopsie switch jobs would work out better. Ducker could always remember all of the silly duck rules better than anyone else and while you were gone Schwoopsie got very good at building. She said it helped her clear her mind to come up with new jokes.” When she was done, Zazzalil waited wondering what Jemilla would say about her yet again questioning her orders. 

Jemilla shrugged, “It makes sense. Why not?” Then she leaned in and kissed Zazzalil before turning around presumably to tell the others about the job switch. Zazzalil walked around thinking, _Inventor, I could do that but what happened to doing this together? Now that we are back I am not the leader anymore. But she did listen to me when I told her about Ducker and Schwoopsie. And this kissing thing, it’s nice, really nice, great even but we haven’t talked about the whole wife deal. She could have forgotten, but then the kissing wouldn’t make sense. Where will I sleep now that we are back? Are we going to tell the tribe? When can I kiss her again?_

“Zazzalil,” Ducker interrupted her thoughts, “Jemilla told me that you suggested I help Grunt and Schwoopsie. I wanted to thank you. We need to keep all the knowledge we can, and it could be my higher purpose to help preserve that.”

Zazzalil smiled up at him, “No problem Ducker.” Then it hit her, the idea for her first invention. A way for Grunt to get around. She set out to get to work on it. 

Zazzalil sets to work on a contraption. She finds two round stones of a similar size and a smaller harder one. Then starts to grind away a hole in the center of one of the larger stones with the little one. As the hour's pass, she has made a little progress when Keeri approaches. “Hey Zazz,” she says tentatively.

Zazzalil keeps up trying to make the hole but glances at Keeri when she replies, “Hey.”

Keeri shuffles her feet, “I just wanted to say that I am glad you are back. I have missed you.” Keeri reaches out and brushes a stray hair from Zazzalil’s face.

Zazzalil stops working and looks up at Keeri, “Me too.” Zazzalil stands and leans in for a hug. When they pull apart, Keeri leans in to kiss the other woman, but Zazzalil takes a step back. “I can’t Keeri.” 

Keeri looks dejected, “Why?”

Zazzalil takes a moment, _Why? I can’t do this… but why? Jemilla and I haven’t even talked about what we are. We just kiss occasionally, and I think I want her to be the only one I kiss… But does Jemilla want that? And Keeri left me alone. Ugh!_ Zazzalil replies with a huff, “I just can’t Keeri. We aren’t together anymore. You left me when the tribe did even when I begged you to stay. I am your friend, but that is all we can be.” 

Keeri looks a little stunned at Zazzalil’s response. Her regular happy nature seemed saddened as she nods her head. “Okay I’ll just let you get back to work then,” and Keeri turns and walks away.

“Shit,” Zazzalil curses under her breath as she picks up the smaller stone she was using to grind out the big rock. “I have got to figure this thing with Jemilla out.” Then she gets back to work.

The hours pass and before Zazzalil realizes it the sun is starting to sink below the horizon. With no huts to sleep in, she knew the tribe would have to find a place to sleep. So she set out to find Jemilla. While she was walking Zazzalil could see the start of several huts beginning to be made. It would still be many days before any of them were ready to be lived in. Zazz continued towards the smell of food and fire. When she drew near, she saw the tribe, laughing and enjoying each others company. A sight that until recently she never thought she would get to see again. As she was getting lost in her thoughts, a hand slid into hers.

“It’s a good sight to see,” Jemilla whispers, “Everyone alive and happy. It has been so long since we have been together. It feels right.”

Zazzalil leans closer to Jemilla when she replies, “I was just thinking that same thing. I didn’t think I would ever see anyone alive again. But we are here, and we have fire, food and our family.”

“We also have each other,” Jemilla responds, “I mean if you want too. I know I said I was going to hold you to your marriage offer and believe me I want to…” Jemilla stops suddenly and turns to face Zazzalil taking hold of her other hand.

“Jemilla I…” Zazzalil is cut off by Jemilla. 

“No, Zazz please just let me get this out,” Jemilla takes a deep breath. “You came out of nowhere. It had been years since I had seen you. I was married and happy, but I still thought about you. How else do you think Claire and Clark knew about you? I told them stories all the time of how annoying you were. Always coming up with new inventions instead of collecting food... but when you came back begging for help, I couldn’t leave you sad and alone. I know what that feels like and I couldn’t do that to you. So I left everything to come back with you to save the tribe. The trip back showed me how much you have changed. You think more, about what your actions will do to others. You are caring and considerate, but you still call me out on my bullshit.”

Jemilla is beaming at Zazzalil as she continues, “I know we don’t always agree but,” gesturing to the tribe eating and dancing in the distance, “they need you as much as me. You made fire again. You listen to people even if their ideas seem stupid. You have become this incredible leader. I promise that this time will be different than before. I will always listen to you and give your way a try… or at least find a way to compromise. We can lead this tribe together.”

Jemilla gets down on one knee. “We have always had a connection. For years, I mistook jealousy over how smart you are for what I feel for you. I love you Zazzalil, and I want you to be my partner and my wife. I trust you to protect my heart. Babe, I want to be with you, but it has to be your choice.” Jemilla pulls out a ring. “Be my wife, Zazzalil.”

Zazzalil pushes Jemilla’s hand down and sees her heartbreak. _I thought she would say yes…,_ Jemilla thinks as she lowers her head not being able to look at Zazzalil anymore. She glances at her hand realizing she isn’t holding the ring anymore. Curious even in heartbreak, she looks up to see Zazzalil get on her knees as well.

“Now it's my turn,” Zazzalil starts smiling. She brushes tears from Jemilla’s face. The woman seemed to be unaware that she was crying. “Jemilla, you have sacrificed so much for our people. You have changed too. You saved me from a leopard which was so brave. You made me feel safe again. You protected me even when I didn’t want you too. You trusted me with Snarl and the spears. You have proven over and over that we truly are in this together. I want you to be my wife. I choose to trust you, to love you, to lead with you. Marry me Jemilla.”

Still crying Jemilla stands up, she just nods as Zazz puts the ring on her hand. Then Jemilla pulls her up into an embrace. They pull apart to look at each other. Zazzalil is crying to when Jemilla pulls her in for a kiss. They stay like that for what could have been seconds or even hours before they are interrupted by a growling sound. Zazzalil pulls back and wipes away her tears, “My stomach, I was so busy with my idea I forgot to eat today.”

Jemilla laughs and holds out her hand, “Well let’s go get you something to eat.”


End file.
